


Every Day Things

by celestial_light



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Suicide Attempt, Questionable Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Yugi has depression. Sometimes it makes him unable to get out of bed. Luckily, Yami is there to help how he can.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Every Day Things

**Author's Note:**

> It goes without being said that there are many misconceptions about what depression is, who can get depression, and why people get it. I wanted to explore that with some of my favorite characters, while at the same time delving into every-day things that Atem and Yuugi may experience together.   
> I want to write more about Yuugi's triggers, stemming from being bullied to being a lonely child and dealing with self-esteem! We'll see though! Please tell me what you think!

It had been ten minutes since the alarm had gone off, and Yugi still refused to leave his bed. Yami waited anxiously by the bedpost, biting his lip as he debated on whether or not to say anything while Yugi vehemently ignored the ringing. Usually when Yugi was like this, Grandpa would come and usher Yugi out of bed to the best of his abilities, give his grandson a sympathetic smile and _somehow_ manage to get him to care enough to go to school.

But Grandpa had been invited to lecture at a university in Europe, multiple actually. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but one of the few he’d accepted his invitation. Yugi had a hand to play in that, adamantly urging his Grandpa to “share your discoveries with people who’re actually interested in them beside me”. And if Grandpa liked anything, it was validation. And nothing validated anyone more than eager college students obsessed with anthropology and ancient Egypt. Yami had remembered how Grandpas’s eyes had lit up at the suggestion, and he’d packed his suitcase and vacated the premises within an hour.

Now Yami wondered if Yugi had more selfish intentions than he let off.

The boy knew himself well. That included his very evident depressive episodes. He knew that Grandpa was the _only_ one who could break his episodes, and he knew very well when they were coming. Yami did too, or at least thought he did.

It seemed like anything set Yugi off these days.

It could’ve been as simple as the F he’d received on the test he’d studied days for, or even Joey canceling their outing because he got the flu. Things seemingly so _simple,_ but so much to Yugi.

Yami blamed it on the absent parents, and the bullying.

“Yugi.” Tried Yami, as a glanced at the clock. Another ten minutes had passed. “We need to get up.”

Had he been himself, Yugi would have pointed out that he was indeed _up,_ with his eyes open and all. But Yugi was not himself, and turned his body away from Yami just to prove it.

“Yugi. You’ll be late.” He tried more sternly. Still. Nothing.

Yami began to panic. Whatever had truly set Yugi off would no doubt get _worse_ if he continued like this. And if the situation got worse, Yugi would surely follow (and Yami had been there at the boy’s worse—his mind against the other as they fought on the bathroom, grandpa’s sleeping pills shaking in their hand. His possession had been _vicious_ that evening, and he’d thrown Yugi to the depths his own mind, unable to find him for days. ~~It had put Yami Bakura to shame~~ ).

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, and one look at the ID told him Tea and Joey were already beginning to notice his was missing.

The situation was getting urgent.

“Yugi, let me go to school for you today—Please.” He added the please hastily, “I’m well versed in the course work you’ll be doing to day.”

And truly, he was. Unlike Yugi, he had actually enjoyed mathematics. And while Yugi was good at it, Yami excelled at it. Each problem was a welcomed challenge to him. He enjoyed how they tested his strategies and his mind. Whereas Yugi enjoyed playing games on his off time, Yami opted for books on math and theories related to it.

That said, Yugi gave no indication that he’d even processed what Yami had said. Instead his attention had been given to the window.

“Yugi, please.” He begged gently, “let me help you.”

There was a pause, and Yami felt himself being dragged from the bedpost and into the body on the bed.

Yugi had given him permission, though had disappeared to where Yami could not see him. That was okay. Yami would speak to him later, but for now he needed to get to school.

The morning went as it usually had when Yami took over the body, except he had had to scavenge the place for a clean uniform, as Yugi had fallen asleep in his.

When that was said and done, he stared at himself in the mirror, scowling at how much he looked like _him._ He didn’t need give their friends a reason to believe anything was wrong with Yugi. Not now, at least. It wasn’t there business.

With great effort, he softened his gaze and morphed into Yugi’s features.

Then hesitatingly, he spoke as Yugi Muto.

Good. There would be no questions asked. And maybe, just _maybe_ he’d schedule he and Yugi and appointment to the school counselor.


End file.
